


Po godzinach

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, i nic się z tym nie zrobi, torba na głowę i za fandom, wszyscy khaijici kombinują
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po godzinach (w balmorskiej Gildii Magów wciąż się dzieje) || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po godzinach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> "Bo chcemy wiedzieć w jakiej temperaturze roztapiają się oczy nietoperza, a w jakiej sierść kota." Jednak proszę, nie o HP
> 
> 20.05.2016 20:30

— Na umowie nie pisało o posłudze kuchcika — Estirdalin skrzywił się wymownie, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł zielonkawy, cuchnący słodkawą zgnilizną opar, jednak posłusznie mieszał w kotle, nie pozwalając na zagotowanie się mikstury.

— Czy możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć _dlaczego_ to robimy? — wymamrotał żałośnie; stojąca obok Ajira oderwała się na chwilę od wertowanych właśnie notatek i spojrzała na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

— To przecież oczywiste, mój drogi przyjacielu — powiedziała, przedłużając po khaijicku „r”, co w jej wykonaniu zabrzmiało nieco marzycielsko — Robimy to, bo chcemy wiedzieć w jakiej temperaturze roztapiają się oczy nietoperza, a w jakiej sierść kota.

Mikstura zabulgotała gwałtownie i wypluła poza kocioł resztki czegoś, co wcześniej musiało być grzybem.

— Kot i nietoperz, tak, oczywiście — potwierdził ostrożnie elf i udał usłużnie, że nie widzi jak kocica dosypuje do kotła Księżycowy Cukier i zaciąga się z lubością zapachem wywaru, który zaczął teraz pachnieć dymnym karmelem.

Próby temperatur, jasne. 

Cholerne, narkotyzujące się koty.


End file.
